


Just Stay, Save Me

by NinjaGrapeTurtle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Harley Keener is Iron Lad, Iron Family, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is like Harley's little brother, Peter was adopted by Tony and Rhodey after the Stark Expo in IM2, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rumlow and Hammr didn't get the message, Scared Peter Parker, Torture, Traumatized Peter Parker, and they will regret it, he is their kid and they love him, you don't mess with Peter or any of the Iron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGrapeTurtle/pseuds/NinjaGrapeTurtle
Summary: After Tony and the others manage to bring back the dusted, they settle back into things slowly but surely. The Avengers make up and all settle at the compound and live their lives. One day while babysitting Morgan, the compound is attacked by old enemies and Peter, trying to protect Morgan, is taken. Tony and Rhodey will do anything to get their son back and so will the other Avengers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavy with Endgame spoilers but I changed some things around as well. Tony and Nat lived and Shuri managed to bring Vision back to life. Pepper and Tony are not together in this fic but Tony and Rhodey are married. Pepper was a surrogate for them and gave birth to Morgan. Morgan was a year and a half when the snap happened and this fic takes place a year after Endgame so she's seven now.

Peter sighed as he walked out of his last class of the day, the sounds of Flash openly mocking him fading in the background. Ever since life had returned to, somewhat normal, after the snap, Flash had kind of cooled off and wasn't as much of a jackass to Peter. Some days. Some days, however, he just didn't know when to quit. Someone appeared beside him and he smiled when he realized it was Ned and Michelle.

  
  
"I don't understand why you don't just use your 'you know what' on him. Shut him up. tell him off." Ned said as the three walked outside the building.

  
  
Peter sighed at that. "You know why, Ned. I'm stronger. I could really hurt him and I don't want to hurt anyone. Ever. Besides, he's gotten... better."

  
  
MJ leveled Peter with an unimpressed look. "Define better, Parker. Because it seems he's just as much as of an ass as ever."

  
  
"It's not that bad most days," Peter replied as they made their way to the parking lot where Happy was parked.

  
  
MJ only rolled her eyes knowing that both she and Peter were both equally stubborn and that this conversation would just keep looping back to the same thing. So she let it go.

  
  
"Whatever, Parker."

  
  
Ned looked like he wanted to say more but he chose to let it go as Happy came into view.

  
  
"Uh oh... what did Peter do this time?" Happy joked having heard Michelle's last comment.

  
  
Peter looked offended. "What makes you think I did something, Happy?"

  
  
Happy opened the door for the three kids to climb inside. "Because I know you and you are your father's son."

  
  
Peter only grumbled, arms crossed in front of him as Ned laughed and MJ smirked at him.

  
  
"We were just talking about how Peter should stand up to Flash but he won't because he doesn't want to reveal his powers or hurt anyone," Ned said.

  
  
"He's bothering you, again?" Happy asked, not looking too pleased. He didn't like bullies to begin with but he especially hated bullies that messed with any of his kids.

  
  
MJ chimed in. "You could just stand up to him and tell him to back off. It doesn't have to get physical."

  
  
"She's right, kid," Happy added as he pulled out onto the road.

  
  
"I know that." Peter looked down. "Look it isn't like I haven't tried talking to him..."

  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You have. And how did that turn out?" Ned asked.

  
  
"Dude! Hush!" Peter hissed at Ned.

  
  
"No!" Ned didn't want to back down. He didn't like seeing his best friend hurt at all. "You told him to back off and he shoved you into the lockers."

  
  
"He did what?" Happy asked, almost slamming on the breaks.

  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ned," Peter glared at his best friend.

  
  
"Yes thank you, Ned, for telling me because that is bullying and it can't go unaddressed." Happy was fuming now.

  
  
"You guys it's OK. The principal already took care of it. That's why Flash had detention for a week..."

  
  
MJ sighed. "And that's why he's been even more relentless for the past couple of weeks, right?"

  
  
Peter's silence said it all.

  
  
"Wait, why didn't Morita call your dads or the at least me." Something seemed to occur to the head of security. "You told him not too, didn't you?"

  
  
Peter nodded. "I didn't think it was a big deal. And no, Ned." He spoke up as the other boy opened his mouth. "None of this is an excuse to use my powers."

  
  
Ned shut his mouth and rolled his eyes. "I just want you to be OK and to not get hurt. You're my best friend and it's hard enough seeing you get hurt when you're Spider-Man..."

  
  
Peter softened at that. "I know. Trust me I do. But I still don't want anyone to get hurt because of my powers. No civilians anyway and Flash, bully or not, is a civilian."

  
  
"You're a good guy, Parker but you don't have to put up with Flash like this all the time," MJ said, nose stuck in a book, but not even paying attention to it.

  
  
"At least talk to your dads or Principal Morita about it," Happy pleaded as he turned onto MJ's street. He pulled over to let the girl out and turned to face Peter. "She's right," he said pointing to MJ. "You are a great kid, very responsible with your powers and I respect that, but this Flash kid is getting out of control."

  
  
Peter sighed again and looked at his hands. "I will think about it. But I promise if it gets any worse I will tell someone right away."

  
  
They all seemed to accept that and the subject was dropped. MJ climbed out of the car and bid them goodbye as she walked up to her apartment building. Happy pulled away and continued driving the kids home.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Peter walked in the front door of the compound, a body flung itself at him and he stumbled to the ground.

  
  
"Petey!" Morgan smiled up at her older brother and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

  
  
Peter smiled at the seven-year-old and returned the hug. "I missed you too, kiddo! How was school?"

  
  
"It was great! We made rainbows today in science!" Morgan said happily.

  
  
"Whoa! Rainbows? No way! Are you going to show me how to do that? I want to try!" Peter slowly stood up with his sister in his arms.

  
  
"I'll show you, Petey!" the little girl said as Peter carried her to the kitchen for a snack.

  
  
"I can't wait, Mo. Maybe this weekend."

  
  
Peter sat the girl down on a stool next to the kitchen island and turned towards the fridge to get the both of them a snack. "What do you want, Mo?"

  
  
"Cheeseburgers!" She squealed happily.

  
  
Peter chuckled at that and pulled out a couple of juice boxes as well as some animal crackers from the cupboard. "How about juice and crackers, sweetheart?"

  
  
"Oh fine." Morgan relented as she happily accepted a juice box from her brother.

  
  
Peter sat down next to the girl and pulled out his homework while she did the same. They worked on their assignments in comfortable silence, Peter occasionally pausing to help Morgan out with any question she had. They both finished up about an hour later when Natasha walked into the kitchen.

  
  
"Aunty Nat!" Morgan lifted her arms indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

  
  
Natasha smiled down at the little girl and swiftly scooped her up into her arms. "Hello, my little вспыльчивый." She kissed the girl on the forehead and leaned over to kiss Peter on his forehead as well. "Hello,my маленький паук."

  
  
Peter kissed her cheek. "Hey, Aunt Nat. How are you?"

  
  
"Good. Just dealing with some government business today. How was school?"

  
  
"It was good. I aced my Spanish quiz today."

  
  
Natasha smiled and congratulated him as she walked over to the stove to turn it on. "Do you kids want to help me cook dinner?"

  
  
"I do!" Morgan happily accepted as Natasha set her down so she could get out the ingredients for lasagna.

  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to see if dad needs help in the lab." Peter said as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Morgan's hair before bidding the two goodbye.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, dad." Peter greeted as he walked into Tony's lab.

  
  
Tony looked up from the Iron Man suit he was working on and smiled at his son. "Hey, Underoos. How was school?"

  
  
"It was good. We watched a movie in Chem today so I worked on my web fluids today. I think I figured out a way to make it stronger."

  
  
"Oh cool let me see," Tony said as he gave his son a hug.

  
  
They worked side by side for the next couple of hours working on Tony's Iron Man suit and Harley's Iron Lad suit until Rhodey came to get them for dinner.

  
  
"Hey you two, dinner is ready. Nat is calling everyone to come up now."

  
  
"OK, we'll be up in just a minute," Tony called out to his husband.

  
  
"Don't be too long you guys, otherwise it will be cold and Bruce may eat your share," Rhodey warned them.

  
  
"OK, we're coming!" Peter promised as he went over to the sink in the lab to wash his hands.

  
  
Tony sighed and stood up, stretching to get the kinks out of his sore muscles. He took a minute to survey the work they had just done before nodding in satisfaction.

  
  
"We did good today, kid. I think these suit adjustments are coming along nicely and I think Harley will be happy with the changes to his suit. Come on, Underoos. Let's go get some chow."

  
  
Peter smiled up at his dad as he threw an arm around him. "Where is Harley any way? He never misses a chance to work on suits together."

  
  
"He went back to Tennessee for a few days to visit his mom and Ana. He had a break from school so he took the opportunity to go see them."

  
  
Peter nodded in understanding. If he was Harley, he'd snatch up every opportunity to see his family that he could. Especially since Ana, his sister had been dusted and missing or five years. Peter was the same way. He hardly ever left his family's side except for school or going on patrol. But even when he went on patrol, he had someone with him most nights.

  
  
Once Peter had returned from the Soul Stone, he had been incredibly clingy with his family, scared that they, or even he, would disappear especially after Tony wielded the Iron Gauntlet and almost died. His dads had definitely noticed and they had talked about it and, at their insistence, he had eventually talked to someone about it. And it was no surprise to anyone that Peter had developed PTSD and separation anxiety. They weren't any better themselves. But it had gotten better in the year that the dusted had been brought back but there were still times that Peter couldn't stand to be away from his family.

  
  
"What are you thinking about, kid?" Tony asked as they got in the elevator to head upstairs.

  
  
Peter shook his head and leaned further into his dad's side. "Just glad to be here with you and pops and Morgan."

  
  
Tony nodded, understanding where Peter's mind had just been. "We're here my little spiderling. We're here and we're not going anywhere anytime soon." They entered the kitchen, stomachs growling.

  
  
"Everything looks great, Nat." Rhodey was saying as Tony and Peter took their seats.

  
  
"Hey, pops," Peter greeted as he ruffled Morgan's hair.

  
  
"Hey, Pete. Nice of you two to join us," he teased.

  
  
Peter chuckled as he passed the garlic bread to a waiting Clint. They all dug in as Natasha and Rhodey handed out plates of lasagna. It was nice Peter thought having his entire family there at once. Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Bruce, Vision, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Morgan. Of course, there were some people missing with Thor traveling with the Guardians and Steve having had gone back in time to settle down with Peggy. Peter missed them greatly but he understood why they chose to leave. But it was nice to still have the family he had currently.

  
  
"Hey Pete," Rhodey asked, "your dad and I have to go out of town this weekend and everyone else is busy. Can you watch Morgan this weekend? Or did you have decathlon practice this weekend?"

  
  
Peter shook his head. "No, I have nothing this weekend. I can watch her."

  
  
"Thank you, son. We'll only be gone for a couple of days. Just promise me you'll both get all of your homework done."

  
  
"I promise, pops," Peter said. "We promise don't we Morgan?"

  
  
The little girl eagerly nodded her head. "We promise, papa!"

  
  
Rhodey smiled at them and turned back to his dinner. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Everyone made light conversation and helped with the dishes after dinner was over. Peter took Morgan up to bed and tucked her in and then settled down in the common room with Wanda, Clint, and Bucky to watch a movie. Things were nice and peaceful for once in their hectic lives. Little did they know that things were about to drastically change.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes when Tony, Rhodey and the other Avengers are out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response that this story received! Here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! Feedback and comments are always welcome! I love to hear from you guys!

It was Friday afternoon when Peter's phone began to ring. Peter smiled at his phone when he saw his friend Shuri was calling. "Hey, Shuri! What's up?"

 

" _Peter, my friend! I have just learned from my brother that we will be visiting you guys next week!_ " Shuri announced excitedly.

 

"Hey, that's awesome!" Peter was excited to see his friend again after nearly six months.

 

After the dusted had been brought back from the snap, Shuri and Peter had become quite close. She had even had a hand, along with Dr, Strange and Helen Cho, in saving Tony after he wielded the Iron Gauntlet. They had spent almost two months in Wakanda while Tony healed and, by the time the Iron Family had left, Shuri and Peter had formed a strong friendship. They even were helping each other in Shuri's lab to build new gadgets.

 

"You have to come to school with me, Ned and MJ! I'm sure you'll be able to outsmart all of the students and teachers but it will be fun!"

 

" _Yes. I have been wanting to see your school!_ " Shuri agreed. There was yelling and a loud crash in the background and Shuri cursed.

 

Peter became concerned. "You alright?"

 

"Ah, yes! I am fine. But I must go before T'Challa destroys my lab testing out his new toys. Bye, Peter!"

 

Peter laughed at that, knowing how much of a walking disaster that T'Challa could be sometimes. "OK, bye!"

 

Hanging up with the princess of Wakanda, Peter smiled at Happy as he got into the car and they drove to the compound. Once they reached home, Peter jumped out of the car and ran inside. He wanted a chance to see his dads before they left for the weekend.

 

"Hey, pops," he greeted as he walked into the huge family room where everybody usually hung out.

 

Rhodey, who was the only one around, looked up from his paperwork and smiled up at his son as the two hugged each other. "Hey, kid. I was hoping to see you before your father and I took off for D.C."

 

"Me too," Peter replied as he let go of his dad. A second later Peter frowned.

 

Rhodey noticed. "What's wrong, son?"

 

Peter shook his head and gave a small smile. "Nothing. It's OK."

 

"Pete..." Rhodey turned so he was facing his son fully, leveling him with a look that said he knew the seventeen-year-old was lying.

 

"I just... wish you guys didn't have to go..." Peter said quietly. "It's... I know it's been a year... but..."

 

Rhodey placed a warm, comforting hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked up at his dad, uncertainty in his eyes.

 

"You don't have to explain yourself, Pete. I get it. You know I do." He pulled the boy into his side and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. "You remember what Dr. Kuhns told you though, right? It's OK to be scared or unsure, but it's also very important to talk about it. Even if it feels embarrassing, your dad and I need you to be honest and open with us. We just want you to be OK."

 

Peter offered up a small smile to his dad and nodded. "I understand, pops. I do. I just... don't want to keep worrying you guys... distracting you..."

 

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark," Rhodey said sternly. "You are _**not**_ , nor will you ever be a distraction, young man. You are **_our son_** and we love you and I never want you to think otherwise again." He ruffled the kid's hair.

 

Peter leaned further into Rhodey and nodded. "OK..." He sighed. "I'm fine... I just want you guys to stay. Why does everyone have to go?"

 

"I know, buddy but we have to attend these meetings at least once every few months or the damn Accords may never be properly settled." He turned his head to look at his son and smiled. "But hey, how about I talk to your dad and you, Morgan, your dad and I all go on a trip. Just us."

 

Peter perked up at that. "Really? That would be great!"

 

"Of course. We haven't been anywhere just us in a while," Rhodey replied as he gave Peter one last gentle squeeze and a kiss on the head. "Now go start your homework. Dinner will be ready soon. We leave right after."

 

Peter nodded and got up, giving Rhodey one last hug before heading to his room.

* * *

 

Later that night Peter stood with Morgan on the helicarrier, saying goodbye to everybody. Peter smiled as his little sister said goodbye to their dads.

 

"Bye, daddy! Bye, papa! See you really soon!" Morgan gave both men a fierce, bone-crushing hug, surprisingly strong for the seven-year-old.

 

"We'll see you soon, princess," Rhodey said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "You be good for your brother, young lady OK?"

 

"Yes, papa," Morgan promised, drawing an x over her heart.

 

Rhodey only rolled his eyes and groaned at that. "You are your daddy's girl."

 

Peter laughed at that. She really was a carbon copy of Tony inside and out.

 

"Now, Morguna remember to not do anything I would do. And never do anything I wouldn't do. Just remember that there is a small gray area... you know? Your brother can tell you all about it!"

 

Morgan giggled at that while Rhodey chastised him for telling the little girl that.

 

"Hey, little miss," Tony said, giving Morgan one last hug and kiss. "Why don't you go say goodbye to your aunts and uncles while we talk to your brother?"

 

"OK!" Morgan happily scampered off and into Bucky's arms, the supersoldier scooping her up.

 

Peter smiled as Tony brought him into a big hug. "You be good, Underoos. And look after your sister."

 

"I promise," Peter replied as he returned the hug.

 

"Don't forget to take care of yourself though, Petey." Tony pulled back and looked his son in the eyes. "Your pops told me about your conversation this afternoon. Just know if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call us. No matter the time. Even if we're in a meeting, I'll answer and so will your pops."

 

Peter smiled at his dad again and pulled him into another hug. "I promise, dad."

 

"And hey, when we get back, we'll go on that trip. Anywhere you and Morgan want to go!"

 

"I can't wait!" Peter replied.

 

Rhodey walked up and pulled the two into his arms, making it a group hug.

 

"I love you guys," Peter said as his dads pulled away again.

 

"We love you too, son."

 

And with that, the Avengers, sans Peter, were off.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, after watching Frozen and Moana, Peter was tucking Morgan into bed.

 

"Tell me a story," she pleaded, brown eyes wide.

 

And Peter couldn't resist. "Alright, sweetheart. Which one do you want to hear?"

 

"Tell me about how you met daddy and papa."

 

Peter smiled and nodded. "Well it was fourteen years ago and daddy was hosting the annual Stark Expo..." And Peter continued to tell her the story of how he was found and saved by Tony and Rhodey after he was stuck in the park after getting separated from his foster family at the time.

 

Half an hour later, and Morgan could barely keep her eyes open. Peter smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

 

"I love you, 3000," she replied as she drifted off into sleep.

 

Peter smiled at that and softly closed the door to her room. Peter made his way to his room and got ready for bed. He video chatted with Ned for a while and, as soon as they were done, he crawled into bed, exhausted.

 

After lying in bed for an hour, unable to sleep however, he sighed and sat up. He reached for his phone and looked at the time. 01:01 AM. He groaned at that. He hated nights like this. When his dads, and everyone else for that matter, were gone. He hated being separated from them even when he was in school. So three days without them? Peter took a few deep breaths, feeling his anxiety begin to build. The last thing he wanted right now was a panic attack. Normally, he'd go to Tony if he was beginning to feel anxious and the two would sit and talk for hours or even build stuff.

 

He hesitated for a moment before unlocking his phone. He opened his contacts and scrolled to his dad's number. His thumb lingered over the screen before he sighed again and shut the phone again.

 

Peter was about to toss his phone back on the nightstand and attempt to go back to sleep when his phone beeped. Curiously, he looked down at his phone. He saw that he had received a message from his dad and he smiled softly at that. He unlocked his phone and opened up the message.

 

_**From: Irondad** _   
_**Hey kid. I am betting you're up and unable to sleep right now. I know it's hard not having us there right now, but we will be back in three days. But if you do experience any nightmares or panic attacks then please call me or pops. We're here for you and we love you. Now go get some sleep, spiderling.** _

 

Peter smiled at the message and quickly replied back before setting his phone back down on the nightstand.

 

_**From: Spiderson** _   
_**Hey dad. I was feeling a little anxious but I feel better now. Thanks. I love you and pops. Goodnight.** _

 

And with that, Peter fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Two Days Later

 

It was a relatively uneventful weekend. Peter and Morgan hung out just the two of them. They watched a few movies and worked on Morgan's science project together. They had called their dads for updates and to say hi a few times and had even baked cookies because Morgan had gotten an A+ on her math test. Things were going smoothly until five pm that night.

 

They were in the middle of a Mario Kart battle when Peter's spider senses started acting up. He paused the game and looked around, the familiar bout of anxiety beginning to build up in his stomach.

 

"Hey... why'd you pause the game..." Morgan trailed off when she saw how apprehensive her brother looked. "What's wrong, Petey?" She asked, starting to get scared.

 

"I'm not sure but I want you to do something for me OK, Mo?"

 

"OK..." she whispered.

 

"I want you to take my phone and head down to daddy's lab and lock yourself in the armor room. Alright?"

 

Morgan looked like she wanted to argue but Peter cut her off.

 

"Please, Mo."

 

"OK, go on, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you."

 

No sooner had he said that there was a loud crash. Something crashing through the window. Peter grabbed his sister and tucked her against his body, shielding her. Bullets began to ram into the windows, breaking them. Glass shattered and rained down all around the two children. Morgan was crying and Peter's senses were going into overdrive. He stood up with his sister in his arms and made a mad dash for the door. The teenager grunted in pain as a bullet hit his lower calf. Thankfully though, they had reached the entryway to the living room.

 

Peter sat Morgan down. "OK, Mo, sweetheart, remember what we talked about. Take my phone and head straight to daddy's lab. Go. Now!"

 

"But what about you?" The sobbing girl asked.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you. Just go, Mo."

 

Morgan hesitated for a moment but nodded and ran off.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. watch over her and call dad. Tell him we're under attack." Peter shouted as he activated the suit from the bracelet he wore religiously.

 

"I already did, Peter but he's not picking up. I'll keep trying."

 

Peter was about to reply when an explosion shook the building. "Shit." He said as he ran back out into the living room. "Karen, what are we dealing with? Is there any way to escape?"

 

"It doesn't appear so, Peter. I am sensing intruders at every entrance." The AI replied.

 

"Morgan!" Peter made to run after his sister but F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

 

"She has just reached her destination undetected and she is safe."

 

Peter sighed in relief at that. "OK next w-" Peter spun around and flung a web at the presence standing behind him.

 

Unfortunately, he was prepared for that. He easily dodged Peter's webs and took a shot at the teenager. Peter barely dodged the shot but he did manage to snatch the gun away from his assailant.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Peter demanded angrily.

 

The assailant said nothing however as he pulled out another gun. He was tall, but that was all Peter was able to tell because there was a metal mask covering the man's face.

 

"Silent treatment huh? Will you at least tell me why you're dressed like Bane?"

 

More silence.

 

"No? OK then." Peter flipped up to the wall and shot another web at the masked intruder.

 

The man dodged the kid's webs again and aimed his new gun at Peter. It went back and forth like this for a minute before Peter managed to finally get a hit in. He stole the guy's gun again and punched him in the jaw. 

 

Peter asked again, "What are you doing here?"

 

The man chuckled and the very sound unnerved Peter. "Distracting you."

 

"Wha-..." Peter was cut off when something lodged itself in his shoulder. A tranquilizer. Peter yanked the offending object out and threw it to the side. When he looked up, he realized that he was surrounded by a bunch of armed guys in soldier's uniforms. All with their guns trained on him. He slowly raised his arms, not really intending to surrender but needing time to find a way out of this situation.

 

"Who the hell are you guys?" He demanded. His eyes widened when a figure stepped out from behind the armed intruders. 

 

"Who we are does not matter Mr. Parker. What matters is what we are here for. And that's you."

 

"But... I thought you were in prison?" Peter said. 

 

The figure chuckled and straightened his suit. "I found a way out after your dumbass prick of a father stuck me in there. And..." He gestured around. "I enlisted some help. The only question now is: will you come with us willingly or do we have to use sweet little Morgan as collateral?"

 

Peter was starting to feel sluggish from whatever they had drugged him with but, at the mention of his sister, he grew angry. "You leave her the hell alone, Hammer. I swear if you touch her, I'll end you."

 

Justin Hammer 'tsked' at him. "Now now Mr. Parker. There is no need to be so violent." He took a step towards the teenager. "There won't be any need to bring her into this if you just cooperate with us."

 

Peter stumbled and fell to his knees. The drug was working faster and faster and his enhanced immune system was not fighting it off. 

 

"Will you cooperate?"

 

Peter fell the rest of the way to the floor and smacked his head on the ground. The last thing he remembered was hearing the masked man talking. 

 

"I think he'll behave, Hammer."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I apologize but I am not good at fight scenes but I hope you all liked it! I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days! Also, come visit me at iamiironman.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo happy with the response that this story has been receiving! Thank you to all who keep coming back!

**Sunday Morning**

 

Tony rolled his eyes as his alarm went off that morning. Oh, how he would love to stay in bed with his husband instead of going to this damn meeting. And why were they having a meeting on a Sunday of all things? Why were they meeting during the weekend? Didn't these assclowns ever take a break? Didn't they have families? Because he and Rhodey did and he would rather be spending time with his kids. He was brought out of his thoughts when his husband tried to release his hold on him to get out of bed.

 

"No," Tony said as his hands held tightly to his husband's to keep him in bed. "Let's just sleep some more, platypus."

 

Rhodey sighed and brought his other arm to Tony's waist, pulling the other man close to his chest. He kissed the back of Tony's neck. "We can stay like this for maybe five more minutes but then we need to get up, babe."

 

"No we don't," Tony quipped back. "No, we can just stay here for a while, then go back home... be with Peter and Morgan.

 

Rhodey 'hmmed' in response as he again kissed the back of Tony's neck. That did sound nice... but they had things to take care of. "Come on, Tones. We need to get ready," Rhodey said as he finally got free of Tony's hold. He got up and started to get ready for the long day ahead.

 

Tony's only response was to groan and roll back over. "You know, Honey Bear, I'm sure the others can handle things without us. We could just go back to sleep. Easily."

 

Rhodey leaned against the doorframe to the closet and chuckled at his husband. "You know why, Tones." He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his husband up to a seating position. "We need to do this for the rest of the team. For Peter. If the Accords are not settled just imagine what that would mean for our son. We're doing this so he can be safe."

 

Tony sighed and nodded. "Don't expect me to say you're right but OK. I'm up."

 

Rhodey smiled at him and kissed him before he stood up to finish getting ready. Tony stood up from the bed and picked up his phone, checking the messages he had gotten during the night. He smiled when he saw a message from Peter.

 

_**From Spiderson:** _

_**We decided to camp out in the living room last night! Morgan wanted you to see the fort!** _

 

Displayed below the message were a couple of pictures of the living room of the compound. The couches and chairs were pushed together and several blankets were hung over them. In the fort itself was Morgan smiling so wide. The image warmed Tony's heart. He scrolled down to the next picture and smiled even wider. This one was of both of his kids in the fort, Morgan sitting on Peter's lap. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces and it made Tony miss them even more. He decided he was going to get this picture framed.

 

"How are the kids?" Rhodey asked, noticing Tony smiling at his phone.

 

Tony showed his husband the pictures and Rhodey smiled, laughing at their kids' antics.

 

"Tell me we're framing these pictures, Tones."

 

"Oh yes, we are. Right when we get home."

 

"Good. Now get ready. We have a meeting to attend."

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the other man. "Yeah yeah broken record. I'm getting there."

* * *

 

Tony drummed his fingers against the table in annoyance as General Ross and the other asshats droned on and on about the need for... something. To be honest, Tony had blocked them out long ago. But it was always something. Tony glanced at his phone and saw that it was around 4:30 pm. Only an hour or so left to go. God. Tony was brought out of his thoughts by a voice from across the room.

 

"Mr. Stark! Have you even been listening to anything?" One of the assclowns demanded.

 

"Sure haven't," Tony replied nonchalantly.

 

Rhodey, who was sitting next to him, groaned at that. "Tony, please just pay attention.

 

This went on for the next half hour, neither side letting up, both being way too stubborn. Nothing could be worse than being stuck in this meeting. Nothing. And then it was.

 

Tony should have responded to that first call. He really should have. But he was too busy, locked in a debate with General Ross that he sent it to voicemail. And the next one. And the next one after that as well, though he was starting to worry. What was going on? He was about to excuse himself to go call back whoever was calling, though he was sure it was Peter, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. began speaking in his ear.

 

"Boss, it's Peter calling. The compound is under attack."

 

Tony froze at that. The compound? It was under attack? Peter and Morgan!

 

"Tony, what's wrong?" Natasha, who was sitting right next to Tony, asked. The genius had paled considerably and he was now standing up, a worried look on his face.

 

Tony ignored her and yanked out his phone. Three missed calls from Spiderson. His heart was racing. This couldn't be happening. He began to run out of the room as he replied to the AI.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. where are Peter and Morgan now? Who's attacking the compound?"

 

Rhodey was on his feet in seconds, following his husband. He felt his blood run cold when he heard what Tony said.

 

"Someone is attacking the compound? Where are Peter and Morgan? F.R.I.D.A.Y., are they safe?"

 

The other Avengers were all on alert now, having heard the conversation.

 

"We need to go now," Natasha said when General Ross tried to stop them. "Our family is in trouble."

 

"Morgan is OK. She is currently hiding." Tony, who had put the AI on speaker, and Rhodey both relaxed at that. "But Peter is in trouble," The AI continued.

 

Everyone felt their hearts stop at that.

 

"Trouble? What do you mean? What are we dealing with F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Clint demanded fingers twitching, desperately wanting to reach for his arrows.

 

"He's surrounded and he's been hurt," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said in answer to the archer.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., who's attacking? Can you I.D. any of them?" Tony asked as he and the others arrived on the helicarrier of the building.

 

"I can't get a positive I.D. on all the intruders but there is one that I have been able to identify. Justin Hammer."

Tony and Rhodey froze at that. Justin Hammer? He was supposed to be in prison. He was supposed to be in prison and not attacking their children. Tony looked up at Rhodey and they nodded at each other. They needed to get home now.

 

Natasha understood what they were thinking. "You two go now. We'll catch up with you."

 

Tony nodded at her and next thing everybody knew, he and Rhodey were suited up and taking off towards home.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. what's going on now? Is Peter OK? Is Morgan?"

 

"Morgan still has not been found but Peter appears to have passed out."

 

Tony started panicking again. "Activate Barndoor Protocol. No one leaves."

 

"On it, boss." A second later, she replied again. "Sir my systems have been compromised. I am not able to activate any of our security protocols."

 

"Try again, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Rhodey demanded. This couldn't be happening. Hammer couldn't take Peter. Rhodey would not let him.

 

"Nothing's working. They're taking, Peter."

 

Both men flew even faster now, willing their son to just hold on.

 

"Hold on, kids. We're coming."

* * *

 

Peter groaned in pain as he started to come to. His entire body ached all over and he could barely move. Where was he? What happened? Had he been on patrol or...?

 

"Well, it looks like the little spider is up now." A voice sounded from somewhere next to him.

 

Peter's head snapped to the side causing his vision to blur and his head to pound even more than it already was.

 

"Wh-who..." Peter asked groggily.

 

The figure next to him chuckled and stepped forward. "I'm just someone interested in a little revenge. And you, my little spider, are going to help me get it."

 

As soon as Peter saw him, everything came rushing back. The compound had been attacked. He had told Morgan to go hide. Hopefully, she was still safe. Then this asshole in the metal mask, who was now apparently in the mood to talk, had apparently been distracting him while his home was invaded. He had been drugged and kidnapped then. But as long as Morgan was safe, everything was gonna be OK. His dads would find him and save him.

 

"Who... are you?" Peter asked again as he tried to sit up. He found it difficult to do so. His legs and arms were tied, strapped down to something. Once Peter looked down, he realized that his whole body was strapped down to a large, and cold, metal table.

 

"Ah yes." The man walked around the table Peter was on to another table right next to him. He reached up and took his mask off, setting it down the table. He turned around to the teenager. The mysterious man's face was covered in scars and burn marks and he looked familiar.

 

"Name's Rumlow. Brock Rumlow."

 

Rumlow? Where had Peter heard that name before? He was pretty sure that he had heard the other Avengers talk about someone named Rumlow... And did he mention something about revenge? Revenge on who? Peter wasn't really sure and it was really hard to focus. Whatever these guys had stuck him with was not wearing off.

 

Rumlow smirked at the boy's confused state of mind. "Your family never mentioned me huh? Can't say I'm surprised. Well, kid, I used to be an agent of Hydra. And then Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson destroyed us. I got thrown out of an exploding building. I was left to die."

 

Peter frowned. Hydra? He thought Hydra had been destroyed. And if this guy was with Hydra, then what did he want with Peter?

 

"Fast forward a couple of years in Lagos and your little family attempts to stop me from stealing some weapon. I blow the building up in an attempt to kill them but they survived. Imagine my surprise when I myself woke up and with some new friends."

 

"Hammer..." Peter whispered.

 

"You are a smart kid. Just like your father." Rumlow observed as he began picking something up on the table.

 

"But... why...why are you..." Peter trailed off. He was beginning to sweat now and he felt like throwing up. What was happening to him?

 

"You see, Hammer came to me with an offer that was just too good to refuse. You see, he isn't too fond of your dad. Well, he isn't too fond of either of them really. It seems they really made a fool of him and trashed his career a few years earlier and he's been sitting in prison ever since, planning his revenge on them."

 

Peter rolled his eyes as Rumlow droned on. He should have seen the evil guy monologue coming from a mile away. God, why did they all do this?

 

"When he was let out on good behavior, he happened to find me and we fueled each other's insatiable need to exact revenge on the Avengers. That's where you come in, Mr. Parker. I will say that the snap set us back a few years but we finally are getting what we want."

 

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Peter deadpanned.

 

Rumlow growled at that and turned around, a syringe in his hands. "And didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders, boy?"

 

Peter began to panic when he saw the syringe. "N-no. Please no. Wh-what's in th-that?"

 

But Rumlow didn't listen and stuck the needle into Peter's neck. The pain was immediate. Peter felt like his entire body was on fire and, even though he didn't want to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, the teen couldn't help but scream. Peter screamed until his throat was raw and his body thrashed around, head smacking on the table. It wasn't ending. The pain wasn't going away. What had they done to him? After what seemed like hours, the pain began to diminish.

 

"There's one more thing we took you for, kid. You see, we know that you are Spider-Man, we know about your enhanced abilities, basically everything. And," Rumlow bent down to whisper in Peter's ear, "we believe that you'd make a perfect candidate for a new addition to Hydra."

 

Peter's blood ran cold at that. No. No, no, no, no. Peter steeled his nerves and forced himself to stop shaking. He turned his head and glared up at the man. "I will **_never_** join Hydra. I'd rather die, then join you."

 

Rumlow only smirked at that as he walked away. "We'll see, won't we. Either way, we get to put your family through a world of pain. Now let's get started, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter three! I hope you all like it! Come talk to me at iamiironman.tumblr.com!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive home to see the damage and they try to find out who took Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it! Also, feel free to reach out to me with any suggestions or tips that you have by leaving a comment or reaching me @ iamiironman.tumblr.com!

Morgan sat huddled in her dad's armor room, shaking. The seven-year-old had no idea how long she had been there but she kept desperately trying to reach her dads. Peter was in trouble and she had no idea how bad it was or what to do. She wanted so badly to go up there and help but she knew the best thing was to try and get ahold of somebody. Anybody.

 

As cool as she found her daddy's suits, she always hated being in this room in particular. When no one was inside the suits, they just sat there and looked almost creepy to the young girl. It was especially creepy when they came to life on their own. Well... not on their own. Tony was controlling them but still. So being here right now, alone, while Peter was up there and their home was being invaded, she was on edge.

 

She whimpered slightly, anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach when she felt the building shake. She prayed that Peter was ok and had managed to hide or find some way to fend off their attackers. After a few more minutes, she became antsy from the quiet. She wished her daddy had allowed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to have access to the armor room. She wanted, no she needed to know what was going on up there. She had lost her big brother once. She had nearly lost both her dads in their fight against Thanos. She was only seven but she was really tired of her family being hurt or attacked.

 

She began crying. She wished that she was older and had more training so she wasn't just sitting around waiting for her and Peter to be rescued. When Auntie Nat or Nebula came back, she'd have to make sure to demand that she got extra training. She knew that everyone was only trying to protect her because she was young but no more. She was seven, not helpless. Her head jerked up when she heard something outside the door. Someone was in the lab...

 

"Morgan?" The voice called out.

 

Papa? Cautious hope flooded through the girl as she crept slowly towards the doors to the room.

* * *

 

 

Tony and Rhodey made it home in record time. A million thoughts and scenarios raced through their minds when they saw the state if the compound from the air. There was a huge gaping hole in one side of the building and debris everywhere. They landed in the middle of where the attack had occurred and surveyed everything.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., where's Morgan?" Tony asked frantically, not seeing his daughter anywhere.

 

"She's in the armor room, sir."

 

Tony took off to his lab with his husband hot on his trail. 'Please let her be OK,' Tony thought to himself as he ran into the lab and up to the door of his suit armor room. 'Please, please, please, please, let her be OK.'

 

"Morgan?" Rhodey called out. "Honey, it's papa. Daddy and I are here. You can come out now.

 

Tony was about to rip off the door to his armor room when the doors began to open slowly. A little head peeked out from around the corner.

 

"Daddy?" It was Morgan. She began crying when she saw that it was not her imagination and her parents were standing right in front of her. Daddy, papa!"

 

Tony and Rhodey had never felt so relieved in their lives. Tony was across the room in seconds, scooping up the little girl into his arms and holding her tightly. Rhodey was right behind and he wrapped Tony and Morgan up in his arms.

 

"We're here princess," Tony soothed as his daughter erupted into sobs in his arms. "Papa and I are here now. Shhh... you're safe."

 

"Morgan shook her head. Daddy, they attacked us and Peter was shot and he told me to hide but I wanted to help him but I didn't and I'm sorry." The little girl was hyperventilating. "And now I don't know where he is. Is he OK? Is he still here? He didn't come down like he said he would."

 

Rhodey started to card his hand through Morgan's soft hair. "Morgan, baby you need to breathe. Just take a few breaths and calm down. Daddy and I are here now."

 

Morgan did what Rhodey was telling her to and soon, her breathing had returned to normal. She looked at her dads and saw the concerned look in their eyes.

 

"Were you hurt, Morgan? Were you hurt anywhere?" Tony asked setting the girl down on the ground and looking her over.

 

Morgan shook her head. "No. Peter shielded me from getting hurt and I was in the armor room the whole time."

 

"Oh thank, God," Tony whispered as he drew the little girl into another hug.

 

Morgan pulled away and looked at Tony and then Rhodey. She saw the looks in their eyes and knew the answer to her question before she even asked. "Peter?" She whispered.

 

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other for a minute before Rhodey knelt down next to his daughter.

 

"Morgan, honey..."

 

Morgan shook her head." No..." She began crying again.

 

The two men hugged their daughter again and let her cry.

 

"We'll get him back, baby. We aren't going to let anyone hurt him." Tony rubbed the little girl's back. "Peter will be back with us soon and then we'll go on that trip we've been talking about."

 

Rhodey kissed the top of his daughter's head and smoothed back her hair. "We'll get him back."

 

The family sat there for a few more minutes, not wanting to let go of each other. Tony eventually did get up however and he walked over to his computers.

 

"Babe, why don't you take Morgan up to her room if it hasn't been destroyed and clean her up. I need to do some research on... I have some things to figure out."

 

Rhodey nodded, understanding what his husband was going to do. He didn't want Morgan here for it either. "Come on, sweetheart." He swept Morgan up into his arms and walking out of the lab.

 

"What about Peter?" Morgan asked, worry shining in her big brown eyes.

 

"Daddy's working on it right now," Rhodey soothed. "And while he is, we're going to get you upstairs and cleaned up." Rhodey sighed when the seven-year-old didn't look convinced. "We'll get him back, baby. Whatever it takes."

 

* * *

 

It was an hour later when the rest of the team finally made it home. They had sped the entire way worry clouding their minds and anxiety building up as they raced to get home. As Natasha flew the plane, Clint and Bucky were viewing the footage o the attack that F.R.I.D.A.Y. provided for them. It wasn't much though. It appeared that whoever had attacked the compound, this Hammer guy apparently, had been able to hack into the security systems. What they could see though is the moment Peter realized something was wrong and then nothing.

 

"Shit... F.R.I.D.A.Y. did Tony and Rhodey manage to get home?" Bucky asked placing a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Are Peter and Morgan alright?"

 

It was a minute before the AI replied and she sounded as worried as an AI possibly could. "Boss and Mr. Rhodes made it home twenty minutes ago and they managed to find Morgan. They are taking care of her now and assessing the damage."

 

It was silent for a few moments before anyone spoke again.

 

"And Peter...?" Wanda asked softly, knowing the answer already but afraid to hear it out loud.

 

"Peter was taken." The AI responded.

 

Everyone felt their anxiety spike at that. Peter was taken. Peter was in trouble. Their nephew was in trouble and they hadn't been there to help him or Morgan. Clint clenched his fists at the thought of Peter in Justin Hammer's hands. The archer had heard all about the Stark Expo back in 2010 and he knew that even though Hammer seemed harmless, the man did not have any qualms about hurting people to get what he wanted.

 

Natasha broke the tense and overwhelming silence. "Peter's going to be fine, Clint. He's smart and he knows how to take care of himself. Hammer is not as smart. We'll find them before anything can happen."

 

Clint said nothing to acknowledge her but she knew that he had heard what she said.

 

"Nat's right, Clint," Bucky said. "And knowing Stark and Rhodes they're already digging up everything on Hammer."

 

"Knowing Stark, he's already found this bastard and Rhodes is having to hold him back from going after him on his own," Sam commented from where he sat by Wanda and Vision.

 

Clint snorted in agreement at that. That did sound like Tony. It was silent for the rest of the trip home. As soon as they neared the compound, everyone inwardly winced at the state of their home. Natasha landed the plane and they all cautiously got off. Pepper and Happy immediately went to check on Tony and Rhodey while the rest of the Avengers searched around for anything that might help them find the missing boy.

 

They walked through and surveyed the damage that had been done. It appeared that the only places that had had a hole blown through them were in the common room near the west side and the parking garage on the north side. Wanda, Vision, and Nata went to inspect the parking garage and Bruce went to check on Tony while Sam, Bucky, and Clint searched the common room.

 

The windows were shattered and there was glass everywhere. There were webs everywhere proving that Peter had put up a fight. Sam and Bucky looked up when they heard Clint curse. They walked over to him and tensed at what he saw. There was a pool of blood on the floor. Peter's blood? They sure hoped it wasn't.

 

Something next to the blood glinted and caught Bucky's eye. The super soldier bent down to examine it and his heart stopped at what he saw. Clint noticed that Bucky had frozen and looked at the other man in concern.

 

"What is it, Buck? "

 

Sam looked over from where he was standing. "Did you find something? What is it?"

 

Bucky turned around and faced them, worry and anger in his expression. In his hands, he held a dart, most likely used to drug Peter so Hammer and his men had more power over the boy. That's not what had caught Bucky's attention though. It was the symbol on the side of the dart.

 

"It's them. They're back."

 

Clint and Sam were confused. They were about to say something when they finally what Bucky had seen.

 

"Fuck..." Clint whispered, subconsciously reaching for his arrows. "Please don't tell me that they have Peter."

 

Sam had a grim look on his face as he took the dart out of Bucky's hands. He was hoping that if he got a closer look at the offending object that the symbol the three men were seeing would be gone. Hopefully just their imaginations. Upon closer inspection, however, the symbol was still there.

 

Hydra. Hydra was back and they had Peter. They had Peter and they hadn't been here to stop it. Bucky was shaking in anger at the mere thought of them even touching the boy. After years of abuse at their hands, he knew all too well what they may be doing to him. But... what did they want with Peter? Had they known about him being Spider-Man before they even attacked? Bucky didn't know but he sure as hell intended to find out.

 

"We need to tell Tony and Rhodey about this," Sam said as he started walking towards Tony's lab.

 

"You take it to him and Buck and I will keep looking around," Clint said.

 

Sam nodded and headed down the hallway, nervous to break the news to his friends.

* * *

 

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Nothing. He had absolutely nothing. Every time he scanned the footage from F.R.I.D.A.Y. or the security cameras, they blacked out at a certain point. they only came on again once Hammer and his cronies had left. With his son.

 

Tony was torn between giving in to the impending panic attack and destroying his lab in anger. Sure he always knew that if Hammer got out he could possibly pose a potential threat but, the longer he went without seeing his bitter rival, the more he forgot about him. And he never thought that Hammer would resort to attacking and kidnapping one of his kids. The thought of anyone he loved, his husband, his teammates, being hurt by Hammer was enough to send Tony into a panic but his kids. How evil could you possibly be to stoop so low that you hurt kids? Tony was brought out of his thoughts by the doors to his lab opening.

 

Bruce walked in and straight up to Tony, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Tony looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed and the doctor knew he had been fighting tears while no one was around. "We'll find him, Tony. I swear to you that we will."

 

"He didn't want Rhodey or me to go this weekend. But we did. We left him and Morgan without anyone to make sure they'd be safe."

 

Bruce shook his head, cutting Tony off. "None of this was your fault. None of it. It wasn't Rhodey's fault either so I don't want to hear either of you blaming yourselves."

 

Tony sighed and looked back at his computer screen where he was gathering up as much information on Hammer as possible. "I just want him back, Bruce. I want him here and safe with me in the lab and talking my ear off."

 

Bruce nodded. "I know. So let's find him. What do you have so far?"

 

Tony growled in frustration, fists clenching at his sides. "Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing. They were able to compromise F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s systems as well as all security protocols and there is nothing."

 

Bruce frowned at that. There couldn't just be nothing... There had to be something.

 

"Have you found anything on Hammer?" The doctor asked.

 

Tony rubbed his temples and shook his head. "He was in prison right up until Thanos... after that... there's no record of him anywhere... it's like he disappeared."

 

Bruce hmmed at that as he went through all the information that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had compiled. There really was nothing. But there was nothing for Hammer to return to so... where could he have gone? And where could he have taken Peter?

 

"I've been having Fri run facial recognition around the world but so far I can't find Hammer or Peter. Where could they have gone, Bruce?" Tony asked.

 

"I think we may have an idea but... you're not going to like it, man."

 

Bruce and Tony turned around to see Sam standing at the entrance to the lab, something in his hands. They realized a second later that it was a dart and it was probably used to knock Peter out. Bruce held out his hand for it.

 

"I can at least see what drugs they used on him and... Sam, what is it?"

 

"There's more," Sam stated as he turned the dart over and held it out so they could see the side of it.

 

"What are we... looking..." Tony trailed off as he saw it, plain as day. The Hydra symbol.

 

Hydra? With Hammer? Hydra and Hammer were working together and they had his little boy. If they so much as touched one hair on Peter's head, there would be hell to pay. Someone was going to die by Tony's hand and he was going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will hopefully have the new chapter up in a few days! As always, check out my other stories or come find me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter one! Sorry, it was slow! It's just set up for what is to come!
> 
> вспыльчивый = spitfire  
> маленький паук= little spider


End file.
